Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle kill Daniel Tiger/Grounded
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle kill Johnny Test/Grounded is a GoAnimate Video with the transcript and plot by Princess Luna. Plot Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are angry to find out that Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is on PBS Kids, do they decided to kill Daniel Tiger to make the entire Land of Make-Believe fall to advancing Japanese forces. When Rita realizes that it's cancelled, Jazzi and Noodle ground their evil clones and punish them with Daniel Tiger The Complete Series on DVD. Cast *Julie as Evil Jazzi. *Eric as Evil Noodle. *Emma as Jazzi. *Joey as Television Announcer. *Kendra as Noodle. *Ivy as Daniel Tiger and Rita. Transcript Evil Jazzi: Let's see what's on TV. Television Announcer: And now, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. On PBS Kids. Evil Noodle: What? Evil Jazzi: Daniel Tiger is stupid because he is Shimajirō Shimano's main rival and major enemy. I think we should kill him. Evil Noodle: Yeah. Jazzi and Evil Noodle jump into the television screen Daniel Tiger: Hello, I'm Daniel Tiger. (becomes shocked) Hey, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. What are you doing? Evil Jazzi: We're going to kill you! Daniel Tiger: Please no! Please don't kill me! Evil Noodle: It doesn't matter now it's time to die. Jazzi and Evil Noodle kill Daniel Tiger, but the action is covered with a message reading "Censored for the Save-Ums protection" Evil Noodle: We hate you, you hate us, let's kill Daniel Tiger because he's a threat to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. With a one slice, two slice, three slice and four. Won't you say that you hate us too? Tiger is dead Evil Noodle: Hey de ha!! We killed Daniel Tiger! Evil Jazzi: Hi yah!! I agree with you, Evil Noodle. Jazzi and Evil Noodle jump back into the living room is sitting in the couch Rita: I wonder if Daniel Tiger is on. Television Announcer: We interrupt this program to give you a message. While the Barney & Friends credits is rolling, Daniel Tiger got killed by Jazzi and Noodle's evil clones. So Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is not coming up. Let's skip to Sesame Street. Rita: (cries in Spike's voice) Nooooooooooooooo!! and Noodle show up Jazzi: Rita, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Rita: Daniel Tiger is dead. Noodle: Evil me and Evil Jazzi, did you kill Daniel Tiger? Evil Noodle: Yes we did. Rita: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, how could you?!! You should be in dead meat! Noodle: Oh my God! Evil me and Evil Jazzi! How dare you kill Daniel Tiger? You know that it is Rita's favorite show! That's it! You are grounded for serenity! Jazzi: For your punishment, you can watch Daniel Tiger The Complete Series on DVD! Jazzi and Evil Noodle watch Daniel Tiger The Complete Series on DVD Evil Noodle: (in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) It's not fair! Evil Jazzi: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Daniel Tiger stinks! I wish we can never watch it. Category:Grounded Stories by Princess Davidddizor